6 Years Later
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: Nina makes a shocking discovery about Fabian. Who's gonna catch her when she falls? Mick? Alfie? Jerome? Or will she take Fabian back? Characters give it away. Just click the title and read the real thing:3
1. Intro

**Hi guys! This is my new story… If you couldn't tell(;**

**Tell me if I'm off to a good start! Thanks(:**

**3-5 reviews for an update:3**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA.**

**Nina's POV**

6 years. We dated 6 years. Fabian was perfect. He was the guy every girl dreamed about. Sweet, funny, smart. All around perfect. After college, we were celebrating our 6 year anniversary. In the middle of dinner, he got down on one knee and proposed. Of course, I said yes. I was in love with the kid! Everything was going great, up until the day I got the call from _her._

It was just a normal day. Fabian was in the shower, getting ready for work. I was in the kitchen eating breakfast. I was reading my people magazine. It was an article about Lindsay Lohan being put into rehab…. Again. It was quiet in the kitchen, other than the birds chirping outside the window. All of a sudden, a loud ring came from the counter. I nearly jumped out of my seat. I realized that it was just Fabian's phone ringing, so I walked over to where it was charging. He was getting a call by someone under the name '_uh oh…'. _It kept ringing, so I just decided to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked into the mouth piece. I heard someone shift on the other end.

"Is this Nina?" Someone asked. They sounded very familiar…

"Um, yeah. Who's this?" I replied.

"Joy Mercer." That's why she sounded familiar. The girl that constantly tried to come between me and Fabian. The girl who was in love with Fabian through high school. Why the hell was she calling him?

"Why are you calling Fabian, Joy?" I practically yelled into the receiver.

"Calm down, American. I needed to talk to Fabian, but just give him this message for me. Tell him he's late on his child support checks. If I don't get my check by next week, I'm bringing him to court. This is his kid, as much as mine." She said annoyed. I heard a _click _and I knew she hung up.

Fabian. Fabian had a kid. With _Joy._ I know she left senior year and wouldn't tell the house why… Was it to have Fabian's baby? He cheated on me? And now he has a kid.

I walked to the mirror and looked at my reflection. I was ghost white. Joy had to be lying. There is now way in hell Fabian would cheat on me. And even if he did, he would tell me he had a _kid…_ Wouldn't he? There was only one way to find out…

"FABIAN!"

**This is just the intro. Next chapter will be longerr. Tell me what you think! 3-5 reviews for an update!:3**


	2. The truth

**Hey guys! Your so sweet with the reviews(:**

**First, I would like to warn you about this. I'm not sure if I'll get a chance to update tomorrow, so here it is. Over the weekend, I probably won't update. If I get a chance, I'll update Saturday or Sunday night. Friday I have a trip to Busch Gardens;D Then I have friends over all Friday and maybe all Saturday. Then Sunday I have one of my good friend's birthday parties. So yeah, just wanted to let you know that I have an excuse!(:**

**Second, I need 5-10 reviews for an update(: Thanks!**

**Disclaimer- I dun own HoA D;**

**Nina's POV**

After I called him, he walked into the room. Fabian was wearing his black dress pants, deep red dress shirt, and a black tie.

"What?" He asked. He walked to the fridge and grabbed an apple. He walked to where I was sitting and sat across from me, biting his apple.

"Well, I was on the phone with someone this morning." I said icily. Fabian was oblivious to the tone I used. He just kept munching on his apple, happily.

"Oh, yeah? With who?"

"Well, your phone kept ringing and you were in the shower. So I answered it. I had a nice chat with Joy." I said staring him down. He stiffened. His eyes bugged out. He dropped the apple on the ground. His jaw clamped shut. He just sat there. Staring at me in shock.

"Your late on you child support payments, apparently. You had a _baby _with her?" I couldn't decided if I was more sad or angry at that moment. All he could do was nod.

"When." I demanded.

"He turned 3 last August." Fabian said. He kept his eyes on the ground. It was my turn to be shocked.

"So you cheated on me!" I exclaimed. I jumped from my seat and slammed my palms on the table. He just nodded. I had tears streaming down my face. I took the stupid engagement ring off my finger. I peered at it for the last time, and threw it at him.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID RING, AND I SURE AS HELL DON'T WANT YOUR FREAKIN' LIES!" I yelled and ran out of the room. I slammed the front door behind me, and made my way to my car. I got into the tiny convertible, and sped off. I drove for about an hour. Then I spotted the one place that can make any girl happy after a break up. I found a Ben and Jerry's.

After eating a whole carton of half baked ice cream, I gave in. I let the tears flow. Resting my head on the steering wheel, I reached for my phone. After ringing a few times, Amber answered the phone. I told her what happened. I cried, and it was hard to get all the words out. But I managed. After I finally sputtered the whole story into the phone, I heard Amber crying on the other end.

"It's okay, Nina. You can get through this. You should come live with me! We can be room mates like old times! Alfie is staying with Jerome for a while. I guess him and Joy broke up. He's pretty upset. You can stay here while Alfie's there." Amber offered. I was so thankful. Amber always had my back.

"Thanks Ambs. Could I move in tonight? I don't think I can be around Fabian…" I spoke into the receiver.

"Of course! I'll come over later and help you get your stuff. Stay strong until I get there!" Amber demanded and hung up. Staying with Amber was going to be interesting…

**I know the chapters have been short! But I'm gonna make them get longer and longer. Tell me what you think! Read the author's note at the beginning! Thanks(: **


	3. The coffee shop

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! I was busy. And now I'm sick-_-**

**Well, tell me what you think of this chapter(:**

**I need 5-10 reviews to update! Thanks:3**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA in any way…**

**Nina's POV**

I spent the rest of the day driving around the city, and walking through the park. Everything seemed to depress me, though. The kids playing in the park reminded me of Fabian's secret child. The mothers reminded me of the slut Fabian cheated on me with. There was no way to escape! Finally, Amber called me around 6 o'clock.

"Hey, I just got off work. Sorry it took me so long." Amber said when I answered the phone.

"It's fine. So when should we meet up?"

"Umm… Coffee shop on 7th street in 20 minutes?" She asked. I looked at the closest rode sign. I was about 10 minutes from the coffee shop.

"Sounds good. See you there." I said and hung up. Hopefully living with Amber would go well. Alfie would probably make me move out when Jerome is better. Jerome shouldn't be upset though. Joy isn't worth it. Although, Fabian isn't worth it either, but I'm still upset… I saw the coffee shop coming up on my right, so I was pulled away from my thoughts. Amber wasn't there yet, so I just parked and went inside. I sat at one of the tiny tables in the corner and looked around.

There was a couple on the other side of the shop being all lovey-dovey. It was gross.

At the next table, there were 4 or 5 teenagers. They looked like they were in high school. The 2 girls had make up caked on and the guys were flexing their muscles. The only word that came to my mind- Try hards.

Next was two guys sitting in the barstools. They had coffees in their hands and were looking out the window. One was an african american, and the other was a blonde. They kind of looked like Jerome and Alfie, but I didn't think it was them. I continued people watching until Amber came.

"Hey, Nina! How are you doing?" Amber asked, giving me a hug.

"Eh. Better I guess. So, are we gonna get a coffee or head out?"

"Coffees to go?" She asked. I nodded. I felt like I was going to pass out. It had been a long day. We walked to the bar and the barista walked over.

"What can I get you?" She asked politely.

"Umm… Let's see. I'll take a mocha latte with two shots of espresso. Nina?"

"Okay… I'll just have a chai tea please." I told the barista and she left to make our drinks.

"Amber!" I heard someone call. I turned to where the voice had come from, and saw Alfie with Jerome! I guess I had seen them earlier.

"Alfie! Hey! What are you guys doing?" Amber asked as she ran over to Alfie. She gave him a hug and looked between them.

"Alfie thinks I needed to get out of the house. What about you guys?" Jerome answered for Alfie.

"Nina and Fabian split up. Long story. But now she's moving in with me while Alfie lives with you! Doesn't that sound fun!" Amber squealed. Jerome looked around Amber to face me.

"Good luck with that." He said chuckling. I returned him a smile. The barista came back and handed us our drinks. We said goodbye and headed to the cars. After driving the half hour to my-I'm sorry _Fabian's _apartment, we got out of our cars. I leaned back against my trunk and looked at the apartment complex. I had so many memories there.

"Ready?" Amber asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"No. But I have to some time." We walked up the steps and into the hall way. We walked up the steps and looked for my apartment. I saw the door and put the key in the lock. When I opened the door, I instantly smelled food cooking. Fabian heard the door open and came to the front foyer.

We stared at each other in silence for a few minutes. Amber was in the hallway waiting for me to go inside. My arms were crossed. I was leaning against the door frame, glaring at him. Fabian was standing in the little door way to the kitchen. He had sorrow in his eyes.

"Nina…"

**Next chapter shall be very dramatic(: Review!**


	4. Moving out and Dinner

**Yayy! You guys did so good with reviews yesterday(:**

**I'm sorry if my writing is messed up today, I just downloaded LibreOffice Writer and I'm trying it out. It's what fanfiction recommends... So we'll see(:**

**Review! I need 5-10 reviews to update:3**

**Disclaimer- I totally own HoA... -Insert sarcasm there.**

**Amber's POV**

This was not going to be good. Fabian doesn't _really _want to talk to her... Does he? She can't take him back. It would be the biggest mistake of her life. I asked myself- WWVBD? And I decided that she would leave things alone, but if they got bad, she would help. So I listened to what Fabian had to say.

"Nina... Can we talk?" He asked. I could feel the tension from the hallway!

"I don't think it's a good idea. I have nothing to say. I just came to get my stuff. I'm moving out." Nina said and headed into the house. She brushed past Fabian. I walked into the room and spent a few seconds staring at Fabian. He looked tired. His eyes were closed and silent tears were rolling down his cheeks. If I didn't know what was going on, I would have felt bad. But I knew everything, so I just walked past him and followed Nina. She was picking her clothes up from her closet and throwing them into a suitcase. I went to her drawer and did the same. Fabian came in a few moments after.

"Nina... Nina please! Don't leave me. I should have told you! Please! You're the most important thing in my life!" He pleaded. Nina kept her straight face and continued packing.

"Lies. If I was important to you, you wouldn't have cheated. And maybe the most important thing in your life should be your _kid._"

"Joy was a mistake! I regret what happened! It was the biggest mistake of my life! I shouldn't have hidden it from you either. I'm sorry. With my whole heart, I am sorry." Fabian said. He was still crying. He went to hug Nina, but she shrugged him off.

"Don't touch me Fabian. Don't ever touch me." Nina spat with venom in her words. Fabian backed off. I noticed tears brimming Nina's eyes. They were threatening to spill over, but she was using all her energy not to let them. Fabian left the room, depressed. I walked across the room and pulled her into a hug. I heard her sniffling, so I smoothed her hair down. After a moment, she pulled away and took a deep breath. Her eyes were puffy from her tears. She looked weary, and I felt terrible.  
>"Come on. You're all packed. Let's bring this stuff to the car and head to my house." I said. She nodded and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. I grabbed a couple bags, and she grabbed the rest. I put some bags in my car and she put some in hers. We sped out of the parking lot, but not before I saw Fabian. He was watching from the apartment window. Tears were streaming down his face and he looked miserable. Bet he regrets his little 5 minutes of fun with Joy...<p>

The drive to mine and Alfie's house was about a half hour. When we arrived, we unloaded her stuff into the spare bedroom. It was down the hall from my room, so if she needed anything, I was a few steps away. Jerome and Alfie were supposed to be stopping by for dinner that night. It was going to be majorly awkward at dinner. Jerome and Joy broke up because he found out her kid was Fabian's and got upset. Joy had told him it was just some random frat party guy that she hooked up with in college. She said she was "drunk" at the time. When he found out, he was devastated. So basically, both of their relationships ended because of the other's boyfriend/girlfriend. It was going to be _really_ awkward...

After Nina unpacked her stuff, we set the table and got ready. I wore a white skirt with ruffles all over it. It went down to about mid thigh and made my booty look good! I wore a blue long sleeve top with it, and tucked it in. The skirt was one of those high waisted ones, so it settled a couple inches above my belly button.

Nina wore skinny jeans with a white baby doll top. The top had tiny buttons on the top part, then it went in, and it flowed out under her chest. It looked really good on her! And I didn't even need to help pick it out! She was getting better at this fashion stuff. Right when we finished dinner, I heard the door bell.

"COME IN!" I shouted from the kitchen. I took the pan of chicken to the table and set it down. Nina finished putting forks and knives on the table the same time I finished.

"Hey guys!" Alfie called. I heard him and Jerome talking and walking towards the dining room.

"Looks good!" Jerome said when he entered the dining room.

"Thanks! Let's start eating!" I said and we all took a seat. On my left was Alfie. He sat next to Jerome. Jerome sat next to Nina. And finally, Nina sat on the other side of me. Nina and Jerome were having their own conversation, so I turned to Alfie.

"How's it going with Jerome?"

"Eh. He's making progress I guess. He actually went on a run today! How did it go getting Nina's stuff?" Alfie asked.

"Not good. Fabian was in tears. He kept begging her not to leave. But she was strong. She knows she can't stay there..."

"True. I just think they both need to get back out there and find some one new. You know?"

"Well... I don't think that should be a problem. Looks like their getting along _very well_, if you know what I mean." I said winking. Alfie looked confused, so I huffed and nodded at the two of them. Nina was giggling and being all flirty. Jerome was trying to show off and talking about how much he lifts weights. It was cute and funny at the same time. But I held back the urge to "awhh" at them. I looked to Alfie to see what he thought. His eyebrows were raised and he was staring at them.

"You might be onto something." He said turning to me. We kept our conversation going for a while, then we heard a phone ringing.

"Sorry. I have to take this." Jerome said and picked up his phone. He walked to the kitchen, but we could still hear what he was saying.

"Patricia?" He answered. Why was _Patricia _calling _Jerome?_

"Ahh. Yeah, well things happen. If you're calling to yell at me for breaking up with her, I don't want to hear it." Patricia must be talking about Joy. I didn't think they were still friends!

"Oh... Umm... Sure. I guess. How's Saturday?" _What? _He can't be planning something with Patricia when he was flirting with Nina...

"Sounds good. I'll pick you up at 7." He said. I turned to Nina. Her eyebrows were knit together and her lips were pursed together. I could tell this was bothering her. I need to ask her about that...

"Okay, call you later. I have to go. See you Saturday." Jerome said into the phone. He hung up and walked back to the table.

"What was that about?" Alfie asked when he sat down.

"It was Patricia... She heard me and Joy are over, so she wants to go on a date. I figure it's worth a try. So were going out Saturday." He said and Alfie high fived him. We ate the rest of the night talking about jobs and everything. Nina was pretty quiet though... I bet it has something to do with Jerome going on a date with Patricia...

**There! Oh, and if you tell me to make the chapters longer, they'll get shorter.**

**Review:3**


	5. You so like each other!

**Two updates in one day(:**

**Sorry for changing POV's in the middle of this chapter!**

**You know the drill- 5-10 reviews for an update!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA... D;**

**Nina's POV**

After Jerome and Alfie left, I went to clean off the table. I was still a little upset about Jerome going on a date with Patricia. I'm not sure why though... It was just this morning that I was engaged to Fabian. I had always thought Jerome was cute... Before Fabian and I began dating, I kind of liked them both. So maybe some old feelings were just coming back. Amber seemed suspicious though. She kept looking at me and giggling when we were cleaning. I was getting fed up, so I decided to put an end to it.

"Okay, what's up?" I said. I spun around from the table to face her. She wore an innocent look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting like you know something! Out with it girl!"

"Oh, fine. You were flirting with Jerome! You _so _like him!" She exclaimed. My eyes widened and I felt my blush rising.

"I do not..." I replied sheepishly. If Amber knew, I would never hear the end of it...

"Nina Martin. Lying is a sin. If you don't tell me the truth, you're going to burn in hell." Amber said seriously. I just laughed at her.

"Amber. NO. You don't burn in hell for telling a lie. But if you insist... Yeah. I guess I have a few feelings for him. But I don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now! Look what happened this morning! Plus he likes Patricia..."

"Awhh! You like him! And that's not true. Did you hear him? He said he figures it's worth a try. Not he wants to date her because he likes her. Jerome told Alfie that he's not a fan of goth pixies. Not to mention, Alfie and I could _totally _tell he's interested in you. As a matter of fact, Alfie should be talking to him about this right now!" Amber yelled and she quickly covered her mouth. My eyes widened. Amber and Alfie getting involved is _not _good.

"Amber... _Alfie _is talking to _Jerome _about _me?_" I yelled. Amber just nodded, shyly.

"_**UGHH!**_" I screamed. I stormed up the stairs and slammed my door. _Thanks a lot Amber..._

**Jerome's POV**

I honestly don't know why I agreed to go out with Patricia Saturday. I've never been a fan of goth pixies. Ask Alfie! I always told him that! Although... I think I'm starting to be a fan of shy American girls. Especially ones named Nina Martin. She looked really pretty tonight! Amber looked like she was trying too hard, but Nina looked laid back and chill. I had always had feelings for her, but she had Fabian, so I backed off. I had to settle for Joy, which was a big mistake. If I had asked Nina out before Fabian, things probably would have gone differently. Then maybe I wouldn't be heartbroken and stuck going on a date with Patricia.. Just the thought of it gives me chills.

"So dude." Alfie interrupted me from my thoughts. We were on the car ride back to my place and it was surprisingly quiet.

"So Alfie." I said. He was acting suspicious. He kept smiling like he knew something.

"Nina looked nice. Don't you agree?" He asked, smiling bigger.

"I'm not an idiot, Alfie. Yes, I like Nina." I said and he looked stunned. I just smirked. It had caught him off guard that I would just admit it, but I don't mind.

"Oh.. Um, yeah. I knew it? So then why are you going out with Patricia?" He asked. Good question...

"I seriously don't know. Nina wouldn't date me, so I guess it's like a second resort." I said. It was the truth.

"No, no, no. Nina is interested. Amber should be talking to her about this right now, actually!" Alfie said smiling.

"She's talking to her about liking me?" I practically yelled. Stay cool, stay cool. Alfie nodded.

"Well... That's cool. Tell me what she says." I said cooly.

"How bout we find out now?" Alfie asked and whipped out his phone. He pressed call Amber and the phone started dialing.

"Hello?" Amber answered.

"Hey Amber! What did Nina say? Does she like him?"

"Hey boo! And oh my god, yes! But she says he likes Patricia and she's not sure she's ready for a relationship. But if he asked her out, I know she would say yes!" Amber squealed through the phone.

"Thanks for the tip Amber!"I yelled and hung up Alfie's phone. He looked at me offended, but I ignored him. I brought out my phone and created a new message to Patricia.

_Date's off Sat. Sorry! ~ Jerome_

Now that that's taken care of, I can sweep Nina off her feet...

**There! Review!**


	6. Emails

**Hello!:3 Not much to say. Soo... 5-10 reviews for a new chapter? Yeah. That works.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA :P**

**Nina's POV**

Of course. Leave it to Amber and Alfie to ruin things. Not that there was anything to ruin. After all, he was going on a date with Patricia. I ran upstairs and slammed the door to my room. After turning my iPod onto the loudest setting, I chilled out. I walked to my computer and signed onto my email. I had a bunch of random ones from stores and stuff about new promotions. I had a new one from Fabian and decided to read it, since I was in a bad mood anyway.

It said...

_Dear Nina,_

_I know you don't want to speak to me (I don't blame you. It was a real jerk move for me to do that...)but please hear me out! Joy was a mistake. You said you wanted to wait until we were married to 'fool around', and Joy found out. She kept offering to 'help me out', if you know what I mean. I kept saying no, but she just kept asking! So I gave in. It only happened a few times! She found out she was pregnant and moved to France to have our baby. I'm so sorry. If I could take it back, I would. Please talk to me, Nina. Please._

_Love and Sorrow, _

_Fabian Rutter_

By the ending, I was in tears. He was such a jerk to do that. I did need to talk to him, though. And I left some things at the apartment that I need to get... I would have to talk to Amber about that one. But I was mad at her, so I couldn't ask her then. I scrolled through some more garbage mail then I found one from... Trudy?

It said...

_Dear Nina, _

_Hello dearie! It's Trudy from Anubis! I'm emailing everyone from the house. Were throwing a reunion this year! Here's the info..._

_Date: May 28, 2011_

_Time: 1:00 P.M._

_Where: Anubis House, of course!_

_RSVP: Email me back and tell me if you can come._

_I would love for you to come! Write back and let me know if you can! _

_Much Love, _

_Trudy xo._

Awhh! How sweet of Trudy! After I read the email, I heard heels clacking all the way up the stairs.

"Nina! Check your email!" Amber shouted as she ran towards my room.

"Just checked it!" I yelled back. The blonde came bursting through the door. She was huffing and out of breath.

"You're... Going... Party... Right?" Amber huffed out. She was asking if I was going to the reunion.

"Yes, Amber. I'm going to the reunion." I replied giggling. She looked hilarious! Instead of replying, she just shot me a thumbs up and laid back on the bed. I laughed at her, then turned back to my laptop. It made a _bing!, _which meant I had gotten a new email. I decided to read it after I replied to Trudy.

I wrote...

_Dear Trudy,_

_**I would love to come!** Thank you so much for inviting me! Can't wait to see you! _

_Love, _

_Nina Martin xo._

After replying to Trudy I went to my inbox. I was surprised to see who it was from!

It said...

_Hey Nina! It was good to see you! Hear we're all meeting up for breakfast tomorrow morning? (That's what Amber told Alfie.) By the way, are you going to the Anubis House reunion thing on Saturday? If you are, I was hoping we could go together?(: Let me know! ~Jerome xo._

Woah. That's all that came to mind. Woah. _Jerome _wanted to go with _me _to the reunion... Like a date... I quickly began typing a response.

I wrote...

_Hey! It was great seeing you too! And I haven't heard anything from Amber yet, but I'm sure she'll tell me about breakfast any minute now(; And I already RSVP-ed to Trudy! I would actually love to go with you! Do you mean like... as a date? Or as friends? Reply when you can! ~ Nina Martin(: xo._

I heard a squeal and turned to see Amber reading over my shoulder.

"Can I help you, Amber?" I asked the excited blonde.

"You and Jerome are going on a date!" She screamed. She was jumping up and down clapping... If you couldn't tell- She hadn't gotten more mature since high school.

"I'm not sure if it's a date..." I said. Just as I spoke, I heard another _bing!_ I looked and Jerome had replied. Amber started jumping and clapping again, so I just opened the message.

It said...

_Well, I want it to be a date(; But if you want to go as friends, that's fine too. Just let me know!:3 ~Jerome;D xo._

At this point, I was jumping up and down cheering with Amber.

"IT'S A DATE!" I screamed as I jumped with Amber.

"I KNOW! EEEPPP!" She screamed with me. I composed myself and began to write a reply.

I wrote...

_Nah, date's good(:Amber's screaming, so I have to go. Just tell me the details, and I'll see you for breakfast(: ~Nina xo._

About a minute after I sent the message, I got a reply.

It said...

_Good(: How 'bout I pick you up at... 12:30 on Saturday? Talk to you about it tomorrow(: ~Jerome xo._

I couldn't be happier, then I remembered something... Didn't he have a date with Patricia Saturday? I pushed it to the back of my mind and thought about breakfast and Saturday for the rest of the night...

**There we go! You guys are probably happy that they're going on a date(: **

**But I can still change that! And remember who's going to be there... Fabian, Joy, Joy and Fabian's kid, and an angry Patricia! Much to look forward to! The more reviews I get, the faster I update! 5-10 reviews for another chapter! And check out how I started to title the chapters(:**


	7. The beginning of breakfast

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know about the one shot I wrote(:**

**It's called 'Worthless'. It's a little one shot about Nina. Check it out if you can!**

**Okay, well I need 5-10 reviews to update! Thanks:3**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA!**

**Jerome's POV**

_Beep! Beeep! Beeeeep! _My alarm went off. I groggily hit the snooze button. Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. It read 8:30 A.M. Too early to get up. I started drifting off to sleep again, when Alfie decided to wake me up...

"Good morning Jerome!" Alfie yelled as he opened my door. I took the extra pillow that was next to me and threw it at him.

"Go away!"

"No, no, no Jerome! Have you forgotten what we have to do this morning?" Alfie asked. He was using some weird voice. Almost like he was happy to be awake this early.

"All I have to do this morning is sleep and have breakfast at noon." I replied. I flipped onto my stomach and shoved my face into my pillow.

"Fine. Do you want to tell Nina you're not coming to breakfast, or should I?" Alfie said laughing. I had forgotten about breakfast with Nina! I jumped out of bed and shooed Alfie out the door. I ruffled through my closet and decided to wear a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt with a black vest over it, and a pair of black converse. I combed my hair and brushed my teeth. I checked myself over in the mirror and decided I looked good enough. By the time I was done, it was 9:10. I walked into the living room and saw Alfie on the couch texting.

"Talking to Amber?" I asked and snatched his phone away.

"Hey! Give it back!" Alfie yelled. He ran to me and started jumping for his phone. They were just talking about when to meet up for breakfast, so I handed the phone back to him.

"Nothing interesting anyway."

"What were you expecting? Nude photos of Amber?" He teased. I shuddered at the thought and Alfie laughed.

"So Amber wants to meet up in like 20 minutes?" Alfie said. He began to text Amber again, so I didn't bother responding. I went to my room and unplugged my HTC Evo from it's charger. I had one new text from Patricia. I opened it and it said...

_Canceling a date through a text? Always knew you were a slimeball. -Patricia_

I just chuckled to myself and put my phone in my pocket.

"Alfie! I'm getting the car! Leave now or take yourself there!" I yelled as I walked to the garage. I heard Alfie faintly yell "Coming!". I hopped into my Lamborghini and waited for Alfie. Finally, he came into the garage and hopped into the passenger seat. I opened the garage and sped out of the drive way.

"So what are you going to say to Nina?" Alfie asked. We were about 5 minutes away from the restaurant we were meeting up at.

"Probably just talk about the plans for Saturday." I stated. I didn't feel like talking to Alfie about it anymore, so I blasted the radio. We got there quicker than I thought we would! I saw Amber's pink convertible parked there already, so I pulled into the space next to her and parked. We got out of the car and walked towards the building. It was a little modern building. The sign read 'The table'. Everyone said it was the best in London. We went inside and it was actually really cool! We immediately saw Amber at a table waving us over. Alfie ran to her and hugged her. I just smirked and walked cooly to the table.

"Hey Jerome." Nina greeted with a smile.

"Hey." I replied and took the seat next to her. Alfie and Amber were deep in conversation about god-knows-what, so I turned to Nina.

"So what are you getting?" I asked her.

"Hmmm..." She said reading over the menu. "Most likely pain au chocolat. How about yourself?"

"Umm... The same. I've never been here before, so I'm just trusting you that it's good." I said smiling at her. She looked beautiful. She was wearing crème colored converse, destroyed skinny jeans, a white top with a black lace scarf.

"I used to come here all the time with Fabian. These are to die for!" Nina gushed. I noticed her face fell at Fabian's name. I decided to change the subject.

"So what are we going to do Saturday?" I asked her. She brightened at the thought of it.

"It's up to you!" She said, happily.

"Okay... How about I pick you up at 12:30?"

"Sounds good! Do you know if it's formal or what?" She asked. I thought for a moment.

"I have no idea. Amber probably knows, since- well, since she's Amber!" I said chuckling. She laughed too and turned to Amber.

"Hey Ambs?"

"Yeah?" Amber said. I knew she was upset from being interrupted from Alfie.

"Is the reunion casual or formal?"

"Formal. Trudy sent me the clothing information because she knew I would need it!" Amber said, smiling. Nina turned to me.

"Okay! So what are you going to wear?" Nina asked.

"Hmm... Probably a tux. What about you?" I asked. She gave me a flirty look.

"You'll just have to find out." She said and poked me in the stomach. I replied by poking her back. This caused an all out poking war. We kept this up for about 10 minutes, laughing the entire time. Then we heard something that ruined the whole morning.

"Come on Fabes! Let's sit over there!" It was Joy. And Fabian. And their kid. And a bonus? They were sitting at the table next to us.

**I'm gonna stop here(:**

**Let me know what you think of this and of the one shot! Buhbye:3**


	8. Engaged and Dress shopping

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! But I'm updating now! **

**Okay. First of all, I want to know who watched the new ABDC Friday night? I absolutely loved it(: Iconic Boyz all the way:3**

**Second, I need 5-10 reviews for an update! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA!**

**Nina's POV**

Oh. My. God. Fabian and Joy. And their "Creation". The little slut, Joy, had to pick the table next to us. As they began walking over, Jerome put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I snuggled into his side and watched them. I heard Amber and Alfie's conversation come to a halt- They must have heard Joy too.

Fabian was about to sit in the chair at the table- when he noticed me.

"Nina?" Fabian said. I could tell from his voice that he was shocked and confused.

"Hi." I said. I snuggled closer to Jerome and I saw a small smile form on his lips.

"What are you doing with _him?_" Fabian asked. He was referring to Jerome. I was about to answer when Jerome replied for me.

"Nina and I are engaged." Jerome blurted out. I felt my eyes bug out of my head. Fabian looked like he was going to pass out and Joy had the same look on her face. I forgot Jerome and Joy had been dating.

"Nina is that true?" Fabian asked, looking between Jerome and I. I turned to Amber who nodded at me to go along with it.

"Yeah. That is absolutely true. Jerome and I went on a date and we knew it was love! So now we're engaged." I lied. I was never a good liar, but I actually sounded pretty believable.

"Oh... Good for you... Um... This is my son. Ryan." Fabian motioned towards the little boy. He had Joy's medium brown hair. His hair was about the same length as Fabian's and straight like Fabian's. His eyes were definitely Fabian's. He had the same lips as Fabian and Joy's tan skin tone. He looked about 3- as Fabian had said. He would be a pretty cute kid. If he didn't have devil parents.

"Yupp. Me and Fabey did good. Right guys?" Joy butted in. I felt Jerome freeze. He still wasn't comfortable around her, but I couldn't blame him. I hated being around Fabian just as much.

"No. That poor kid is going to have a screwed up life. Well enjoy your breakfast!" Amber said cheerfully and turned back to us.

"Thanks Amber..." I whispered. She smiled and nodded at me. I turned to Jerome- who still hadn't taken his arm away- and he smirked at me.

"Well that was just a sneak peek at what Saturday's gonna be like! Oh, except Saturday Patricia will be angry too." Jerome said laughing. I laughed along then remembered I had wanted to ask him about Patricia.

"Oh, yeah! I had wanted to ask you about that. I thought you had a date with Patricia Saturday?' I asked him.

"But now I have a date with you." He smiled. I just raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue.

"Okay. After Alfie talked to me, I texted Patricia saying the date was off. Then I emailed you about Saturday when I got the email from Trudy."

"You canceled in a text?"

"Why does everyone say that?" He said chuckling. I just rolled my eyes and giggled.

"So. Are we supposed to be "engaged" Saturday?" I asked with a wink. He laughed.

"Yeah... I kinda just blurted that out. I knew it would get to them." He said and put his hand to the back of his head awkwardly.

"That's fine. It worked!"

"Yeah. So when is our food coming?" Jerome asked. We began looking around for our waiter. After a few minutes, we spotted him coming over with our food. All four of us talked while we ate. It was delicious!

"I'm glad I went with what you got. This is so good!" Jerome exclaimed. His plate was clean and his drink was gone. I laughed at his enthusiasm and finished my breakfast. When we were done, we got the check. I complained, but Jerome insisted on paying for me. Alfie, of course, was expected to pay for Amber.

"Alright! After this, me and Nina can't hang out. We have important business to attend to!" Amber said cheerfully. Jerome looked at me questioningly, and I was just as confused as him.

"What would that be Amber?" I asked.

"Dress shopping!" I replied with a groan and laughter erupted from the group. It was going to be a _long _day.

…_..._

After driving around about every shop in London, Amber decided that all the dresses weren't perfect. So she decided that would would go on a road trip. To _Paris._ The drive wasn't that bad. Only two and a half- three hours. When we arrived, Amber valeted the car. There was a big area filled with hundreds of boutiques! Amber dragged me into the first dress shop we saw.

"Nina! Try this one on! Oh! And I'll try this one!" Amber yelled right when we got in the store. She was holding up a royal blue dress for me and a hot pink one for her. She threw the dress at me and yanked my arm toward the dressing rooms. I slipped the dress on and took a good look at myself. The dress had layers and flowers covering it. It went to about mid-thigh.

"Ready?" Amber called from the other room.

"Ready!" I yelled back. I emerged from my room the same time as Amber. Her dress was the same as mine, but in pink. We laughed and decided they were both no's. We left the store and walked around some more until one shop caught our eyes. It was a tiny yellow boutique with beautiful dresses hanging in the window. We ran inside and started rummaging through the racks. I pulled 3 dresses that I thought were cute and Amber did the same. We skipped to the dressing room and went to try them on.

My first dress was purple. It had ruffles on the bottom half. The top was tight and went into a v-neck. It had a little diamond accent in the middle of the chest. It didn't look good, so I didn't bother showing Amber.

"Ready?"

"I'm not even showing you this one. But I'll look at what you're wearing!" I called back. Amber's dress was perfect for her! It was hot pink with black tulle underneath that peaked out of the bottom. The top hugged her perfectly!

"Amber... You have to buy that!" I yelled.

"You think?" She squealed and I nodded quickly.

"Alright! Now go try on another."

"I don't know, Amber..."

"GO!" Amber cut me off. I just laughed and walked back to the dressing room. I picked up my second dress and put it on. I took a good look at myself in the mirror. It looked really good! It was a light champagne-y color. It was bunched at the top and strapless. There was a sparkly belt like thing in the middle. After the belt, it flowed out. The bottom was sorta ruffle-y.

"I really like this one Amber!" I called through the door.

"Ohhh! Show me!" She squealed. I opened the door and walked out. Amber just stared at me for a moment, looking over the dress. Then her eyes squinted and she looked at me.

"Are you sure _you _picked this out? It's perfect!" She yelled. I laughed with her.

"Yes, I did. I'm buying this one! Let's go pay!" I said. I slipped back into my clothes and we went off to pay for our new dresses. **(The dresses are on my profile. Check them out! And read the bottom and top author's notes! They're important.) **

Now we have dresses, dates, and jewelery and shoes were at the house. Saturday was going to be amazing.

**There! Check out my profile for the dresses! Now I need favors from you guys.**

**Please, please, please go to **.com/shows/dance_crew/season_ **and vote for ICONic Boys! Pleaseee(:**

**I need 5-10 reviews to update! So start reviewing and voting:3**


	9. Wow

**Car rides are bloody hell. But at least I have an excuse to write this chapter(:**

**I might do a few one-shots, so check them out if you get a chance(: But I need some inspiration first!**

**Second, vote for the ICONic Boyz on ABDC! Please, please, please! The link didn't work last chapter D;**

**Lastly, I need 5-10 reviews for a new chapter! Good luck(;**

**Disclaimer- I dun own HoA ;P**

**Jerome's POV**

Today is the day. The reunion. My date with Nina. The day that I'm "engaged". Yay...

I woke up and rolled out of bed. The clock read 10:00 A.M. I was supposed to pick Nina up at 12:30. I walked to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. I almost fell asleep showering! Saturday was always my lazy day. Normally, I would wake up at noon. Then I would watch the tele for about an hour or two. Then I would jump into the shower and blast some music. After, I would eat dinner and go out to a club or something.

But today wasn't a normal Saturday. So I forced my lazy butt to finish showering. Then I walked to my room and opened my closet. My tux was hanging in the front of the closet. I grabbed it and slipped it on. I actually looked pretty sharp! I heard my phone go off, so I walked to where it was charging and read what it said.

_We're engaged today, right? One problem... Engagement ring... ~Nina(:_

Oh crap. I forgot. People usually have rings when they're engaged... I looked through my stuff and found exactly what I needed. I texted Nina back...

_Got it covered. Pick you up in an hour. x ~Jerome:3_

It was already 11:30! I walked to the kitchen and looked around for Alfie. He wasn't at his usual place on the couch watching the tele... Odd.

"Alfie!" I called out. No answer.

"ALFIE? YOU HOME?" I yelled louder. Still no answer. Hmph. That's weird... I looked around for something to eat and saw a yellow sticky note attached to the fridge. It was from Alfie.

_Hey Jerome! Amber and I are going to get breakfast and stuff before the reunion. I would have told you, but you're still sleeping. See you at the reunion! Good luck with Nina(; x ~Alfie _

That arse didn't even wake me up! Oh well. I found the pancake mix and made myself a couple pancakes. After I finished, I washed the dishes and did my hair. When I was done, I noticed it was already 12:15! I rushed to the garage and hopped into my lamborghini. I drove fast out of my garage and rushed to Amber's house where Nina was staying. The drive was about 20 minutes. Of course, I was late. I got out of my car and walked up to the door. I smoothed my tux and knocked. She answered the door after a moment. She looked stunning! Her dress fit her perfectly!

"Hey!" She said, smiling warmly.

"Hey... You look stunning!" I said. I couldn't believe how amazing she looked!

"Not so bad yourself." She said smirking. I led her to my car and opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She said and I smiled. I went around the other side and began driving.

"Sorry I was late picking you up. Alfie, being the bum he is, decided to leave without waking me up. As well as trying to find a ring for our "engagement". Luckily, I had the perfect thing." I said and pulled out the ring. It was a real engagement ring! I was going to propose to Joy, but then I found out about the Fabian thing. When Nina saw it, her eyes went huge!

"Jerome... Is that real? Where did you get that?"

"Yupp. I was planning on proposing to Joy, then this mess happened. But I'm kinda glad it happened. If it hadn't I wouldn't be going on a date with you." I said smiling. I snuck a peak at her and saw her blushing with a small smile. We blasted the radio for the rest of the ride, and eventually got there. We were the last ones there. Everyone was sitting around the outside. It looked like no one was talking.

"This looks pretty dull..." I leaned over and whispered to Nina.

"Well weren't you always the one to make the house exciting?" She whispered back and I smiled. I took her hand- which was clad in the engagement ring I had lent her. Everyone was filing into the house, except for Patricia and some guy. I guess he was her date.

"Hey Patricia!" Nina called as we got close to her. Patricia spun around to see who was calling her.

"Hey Nina! And... Jeremy is it?" She asked as she turned to me.

"Funny. So who's this?"  
>"Well, Jeremy, this is my boyfriend Carlos." Patricia replied, referring to her date.<p>

"Hi." Carlos greeted us. Nina waved at him and I nodded.

"I'm _Jerome_ and this is Nina, my _fiance._" I exaggerated the word fiance. Patricia looked shocked. Nina wore a bright smile on her face.

"You're... Getting married?" Patricia asked. We just nodded.

"Congrats!" Carlos said. We talked for a little longer and then Nina and I walked towards the house.

"I feel bad about lying..." Nina whispered in my ear. I pursed my lips and looked at her for a moment.

"Me too, but we can't just be un-engaged now..." I said, leaning down to whisper in her ear. Nina nodded and we walked into the house.

"Hey guys!" Nina called out when we entered.

"Nina!" All the girls- minus Joy and Patricia, who was outside- called.

"Nina! What's on your finger?" Mara asked, shocked. I put my arm around her and she cuddled close to me. It felt good having her close.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Nina squealed. I saw Amber wink at me and Mara was swarming around the ring. I noticed Joy walk swiftly over to where the girls were. She took a glance at the ring and looked over at me.

"That's _my _ring." She spoke with venom in her voice.

"No. It's Nina's. That's why it's on her finger and not yours." I spoke. Nina smirked, and Joy looked pissed.

"You guys aren't engaged." Joy said. She was clearly fuming.

"Yes we are, Joy. Apparently you're not that hard to get over." Nina spoke. I stifled a laugh. The look on Joy's face was priceless. But her expression quickly disappeared and was replaced with a smile.

"You're getting married? Really? Okay. Let's see one of those oh-so-magical kisses." Joy replied smirking. I was about to object-I knew Nina wouldn't want to kiss me- but Nina responded first.

"Alright." Nina said, challengingly. Nina looked up at me with a look that said 'it's fine.' I leaned down and she stood on her tippy toes. We came closer, and closer, and then finally- Our lips touched for the first time. It started off sweet then I licked her bottom lip for entrance-which she quickly granted. I heard the hoots and wolf whistles, but kept kissing her. After a couple minutes, we pulled away. I couldn't think of anything to say and I couldn't seem to tear my eyes from Nina's.

"Wow." Was what I managed to sputter out in a whisper so quiet, that only Nina could hear.

**That's good enough(:**

**Tell me what you think! Review(:**

**Character Credits for Carlos goes to HOAnCR! Check out their story 'Maybe it Wasnt Ment to be'! It's one of my favorites(: (Don't let the spelling of the title scare you away- Their grammer isn't that bad:3)**


	10. You could move in with me?

**You see little children- There is this little button called 'Story Traffic'. I know you read last chapter. Can someone please explain the lack of reviews? Thanks...**

**I want at least 10 reviews or no update. And I won't give in.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA.**

**Nina's POV**

Wow is right. That kiss was... different. I knew there had been fireworks with Fabian when we kissed, but this? Wow. I think our lips caused a nuclear explosion. Crazy fireworks.

"Nina can I speak with you for a moment?" I heard Fabian ask. I was still entranced by Jerome's eyes. Our foreheads were still together and we were just staring into each others eyes.

"Maybe later..." I trailed off. I heard Joy huff and then her heels clacking against the floor. I just tilted my head up and kissed Jerome again. It was shorter than last time, but just as magical.

"Okay. Can we get back to reality? Please?" Alfie asked. We pulled away and coughed. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at Amber. Her eyebrows were raised and her eyes were wide. She had a shocked smirk on her face.

"Nina? Outside. Now." Amber demanded. I shot Jerome an apologetic look. Amber tugged my arm all the way outside and kept dragging me down the walkway around campus.

"Amber! Let go! This is high school all over again!" I whined. Amber released my arm from her death grip and stopped. She was staring at me suspiciously for a moment then decided to speak.

"You _so _love him!"

"I do not..." I trailed off. I couldn't help the small smile on my lips though. Amber squealed and began to jump up and down. Just like when he asked me on this date! Abruptly, she stopped and gave me a serious look.

"I swear, Amber. If you say one word about a scrap book..." I warned.

"No... This is something serious. Alfie is moving back in. He says Jerome is over Joy, so his job is done. You can stay with us for a while, or you can figure something out."

"Oh... Um. I'll try to figure something out... If I can't then maybe I'll stay a couple days... But only a couple!" Amber had put me in a tough spot. I know they need their privacy and I don't want to be a burden.

"Alright. Just let me know!" Amber said cheerfully. I nodded. We walked back to the house and found everyone sitting in the living room talking. Amber went to Alfie and Jerome spotted me. He smiled and patted the seat next to him. I returned the smile and sat with him on the couch. We spent the rest of the reunion-surprisingly- drama free.

…...

Jerome drove me back to Amber's after the party. During the ride, he brought up Alfie moving out.

"So. Tomorrow or Monday Alfie's moving out. Did Amber tell you that?"

"Yeah... She says I can stay with them for a while or figure out something. I don't want to burden them. If I have to, I'll stay a couple days at most. I'll probably look for a flat in the city or something." I replied. I was a little dazed. Thinking about finding a flat so quickly worried me. Usually leasing a place took a week at least...

"Well, would you fancy staying with me? Flats usually take a while to work out a lease. I have a big house. It's only gonna be me there. There's a bunch of extra rooms. If you want to, you can stay with me. For at least a little while. If it's not to uncomfortable for you, of course." Jerome offered. My eyebrows were raised. I was surprised, to say the least!

"Well, I don't want to be a bother... You probably don't want me around. I don't want to bug you." I said. It was a hassle for him to worry about me. I would love to stay there, but if he didn't want me there...

"No! It would be no problem at all! If you want to, you can."

"Do you want me to?"

"Absolutely! It's up to you." He said. It was a very tempting offer...

"Okay. I'll talk to Amber about it later. Give you a ring or something tonight, okay?" We had just pulled up in front of Amber's house.

"Alright." He said. He leaned over and kissed me for about 10 minutes. It still had those sparks...

…...

"EEEEPPPPP!" Amber screeched when she found out I was moving in with Jerome.

"Amber! Calm down." I said between laughs.

"Okay." She said, calmed down. "Now you! Go call, email, text or whatever! Go tell Jerome that you are moving in with him!"

"Yes ma'am!" I pulled my phone out of my pocket and went to my room. I shut the door and dialed his number. After a few rings, he answered.

"Why, hello Ms. Martin."

"Hello Mr. Clarke. I just wanted to let you know that I can move in... If you want me to." I said back.

"No. Why would I want you to move in? I only asked that because I thought it would be fun to see your reaction." He replied sarcastically. He chuckled and I giggled at him.

"So when?"

"How about the day Alfie moves back in with Amber?" Jerome asked.

"Okay. Sounds good. I'll talk to you later! Bye!" I answered. He said good bye and hung up the phone.

I'm moving in with Jerome tomorrow. Wow.

**I want reviews this chapter! Or else!**


	11. I have to ask this

**I'm really not in the mood for this, but I'm gonna write because I feel bad not to.**

**I'm fighting with my best friends, and I found out my Papa is back in the hospital for his cancer. They aren't giving him treatments anymore... We don't know how long he has. Pray for him...**

**I'm packing for something really cool, as well! Ask in the reviews, and I'll tell you what it is(: It's about an awesome thing in England! :3**

**I need 10 reviews at least for an update(:**

**Jerome's POV**

Well. Today's the day! Nina's gonna move in! Alfie's stuff is packed and in the cars, ready to go! When Nina rang me the night before, she told me that she was packed and all her stuff was by the door.

"ALFIE!" I shouted from the front door. That jokester was still hunting around the house for his joker hat. A minute after I hollered for him, he poked his head around the corner. That boy hadn't matured after high school.

"Yes?"

"Can we leave now? I would much rather have Nina here than you. No offense, it's just that I went through all of middle school, high school, and college being your room mate. The thought of you living here one more moment makes me sick..." I shuddered at the thought. Alfie was my best mate, but he was a terrible room mate. Alfie pretended to be offended and scoffed at me.

"Fine. Let's just go then..." He said, still pretending to be hurt. We walked to our cars and drove off. I followed Alfie the whole way to Amber's. When we got there, I hopped out of my car and grabbed a few of Alfie's boxes. Alfie was trying to balance four boxes that were stacked in his arms. They kept threatening to fall, but lucky for him, they kept balanced. I kicked at the front door because my hands were full. Amber answered it after a minute.

"Hey boo! Hey Jerome!" She greeted us cheerfully. I just groaned and sped into the house. I dropped Alfie's stuff on the floor and the boxes tumbled everywhere. Once Alfie reached the front foyer, he dropped all four boxes. We walked to the couches and groaned. Those boxes were heavy...

"Excuse me?" Amber practically yelled. She was using her snobby- rich girl voice. I looked over to where she was. Her hands were on her hips- which were drenched in pink clothing. Her eyebrows were raised and she looked like she was expecting us to do something.

"What?" I asked the pink blob.

"Alfie still has bags in the car! And you're supposed to be putting Nina's bags in your car, Jerome!"

"Speaking of- Where is Nina?" I asked. She hadn't been with Amber...

"I sent her to get lunch. Which you won't be eating if those bags aren't in the car! Got it, you two?" Amber demanded. We both nodded and reluctantly got up. When we were getting the bags from the car, I saw Amber standing in the door way glaring at us. I turned to Alfie and shot him a puzzled look.

"How can something so petite, pink and... stupid- be that evil?"

"Hey! She's not stupid... Just a little dull at times..." Alfie defended. I laughed and brought the boxes inside. After we were all finished with Nina and Alfie's bags, we sat down to relax a little. Nina still wasn't back from getting lunch. Just as the thought passed my mind, she opened the front door. There were bags in her arms and she set them on the counter.

"Hey!" I called from the couch. She looked over, surprised.

"Hey! How long have you guys been here?" She asked. I was about to answer, when the pink muppet cut me off.

"Nina! Where have you been? You were gone for 2 hours! I thought you died!"

"Amber. I went to get food. Like you asked me too. It's not my fault that the place is 45 minutes away.." Nina trailed off. I walked over to where she was and pecked her lips. I instantly felt better. It's amazing what that girl does to me. We all ate lunch and talked for a while. After, Nina and I said good bye and hopped into my car.

"So. You ready to be house mates?" I asked when we began driving.

"Of course!" She replied cheerfully.

"I have to ask this- When we go somewhere, what do I introduce you as? My friend, my date, my _girl friend_...?"

"What do you want to introduce me as?" She asked. I peaked at her. Her head was tilted to the side and she looked curious.

"Well... I would love to be able to call you my girlfriend..." I trailed off. It was quiet for a moment and I got nervous.

"Then girl friend it is." Nina stated. I could hear the smile in her voice, but I bet it didn't compare to the one on my face.

**Sorry it's short! Read the first author's note and you'll find out why! I thought this was a good place to stop as well! Review! **


	12. Goodbye

**Just got home! They let us out late today -_- **

**So, about the England thing- I'm spending half my summer there, and then I'm going to a boarding school there next year! Yayy! Can't wait(:**

**Well, not much to say! I need at least 10 reviews for an update? Yeah. That works.**

**Disclaimer- I DO own HoA. Yeah, you're not dreaming. I just said that... OH, FINE. I was lying...**

**Fabian's POV**

Nina looked amazing at the reunion. She always looks amazing- but it was even more so at the reunion. Her dress... Wow. Her make up... Beautiful. Her hair... It still gives me chills!

And Nina herself... Flawless.

I miss her so much. Joy was the biggest mistake of my life. And I realized that even more at the reunion when she wouldn't talk to me. She was with Jerome. In love. _My _Nina with...with that...Thing! They couldn't really be getting married. That's just preposterous. Joy seems to think we're going to step out again. Ryan and her have been staying with me since Nina left. It's nice to be around my son more, but the mother... Not so much.

"Fabey, honey!" Joy called from the kitchen. It was the night after the reunion and we were in my flat. Joy was cooking dinner for the three of us. I sighed and headed towards the kitchen. I had been in my room, looking at the scrap book Amber had made for Nina and I when we were in high school. Those were the days...

"What's wrong, baby?" Joy asked. She noticed that I was distracted when I walked into the kitchen.

"What? Oh. Just a lot of things on my mind. You know... Work is rough." I lied. That last thing I needed was Joy pestering me about Nina.

"Alright. Do me a favor? Get Ryan from his room?" I got up from the table and headed towards Ryan's room. It used to be the guest room, but now it was Ryan's room apparently. Joy somehow wiggled her way into my bedroom. I opened the door and saw Ryan on the floor with his dinosaurs. He looked up and got excited when he saw me.

"Hi Daddy! I wanna show you something _really _cool!" Ryan said. He still had his baby voice.

"Go for it, buddy." He went to his toy chest and picked up a football. Ryan set it on the group and peered at me.

"Watch closely Dad! This is gonna be awesome!" He said. He backed up a few feet then ran towards the ball. His foot missed it and he fell onto his bottom. I laughed and walked over to him. I set him on his feet and looked down at the boy. He seemed disappointed.

"Try it again, Ryan." I heard someone say. Joy was leaning against the door frame, watching us with a smile. I smiled back at her. It was actually nice having a little family.

"Okay Mommy! I'll get it this time!" My son exclaimed, determined. He backed up a few feet again and ran towards the ball. He kicked it, and it went about 5 feet. I high fived him and picked him up.

"Good job, buddy. Now let's go eat some dinner, okay?" I said and carried him to the dining room.

"Hey Daddy? Can you have Uncle Mick come over soon? I want to show him how good I've gotten at football! He's the one who plays football, right?" Ryan asked. He had met everyone at the reunion. Mick told him to call him 'Uncle Mick'. He was one of the only ones that didn't give me and Joy a hard time about Ryan. Mick had known for a while anyways. In the middle of dinner, the doorbell rang. Joy looked at me confused, and I just shrugged. I hadn't been expecting anyone.

"I'll go get it." I stated. Ryan jumped up out of his seat and raced towards me.

"I'm coming too!" He said. I laughed and picked him up. When I opened the door, I was shocked at who it was... Jerome and Nina were standing outside our front door. Jerome's arm was around her and she was giggling and cuddled into his side. Her face hardened when she saw me.

"Nina wants the rest of her things." Jerome told me icely. I opened the door wide and motioned for them to come inside.

"Hey! You're the people from Daddy's old pictures!" Ryan exclaimed as he pointed to them. Nina smiled at him.

"Yeah. We all used to go to school together." She said politely and walked off into the house to get her things. Leaving Jerome, Ryan and I in the living room.

"Fabey? Who's here?" Joy asked as she walked towards the living room. "Oh. What are you doing here Jerome?"

"I'm with Nina. She's getting her things."

"Speaking of Nina- Why isn't Amber with her? She's staying with Amber." I said. I was jealous that Jerome was with her. They didn't fit.

"No. She's staying with me. You know-Since we're engaged." Jerome replied smugly. He had that bloody smirk on his face.

"Me and Fabes are engaged!" Joy blurted out. I looked at her like 'What-the-hell-are-you-talking-about'.

"No we're not?" I practically yelled. Jerome laughed at us.

"Nice try, Joy." Jerome said. He had just become more smug then before. Joy scoffed and went back to the kitchen. Nina walked out a second later with two boxes.  
>"Here. Let me take those for you." Jerome said as he walked to her.<p>

"You sure?"

"No problem at all." He said, taking the boxes. They were about to walk out the door, when I called for Nina.

"Nina, wait! Can we talk for a moment! Please!"

"Goodbye, Fabian." Nina stated. Those words will ring in my ears forever. Goodbye Nina...

**OH! By football, I meant soccer ball. **

**Tell me what you think! 10-15 reviews or no update! EVER.**


	13. Author's Note PLEASE READ

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- PLEASE READ!**

Hey little buddies(:

Sooo... I've had some requests for this to be Fabina /:

I don't care which it is. Vote in the reviews and let me know!

Fabina or Jina? You decide:D

Second, please follow these instructions:

Go to Google.

Type in 'ABDC Voting poll'

Click on the first link that comes up! It should be titled 'America's Best Dance Crew (Season 6) Vote MTV' There's lines on both sides of 'Vote'

When you're on the website, VOTE AS MANY TIMES AS YOU CAN FOR ICONic BOYZ! Pleasee?(: My friends little cousin is in the ICONic Boyz! Pleasee?(:

After I get 10 reviews on Chapter 12 and on this Author's Note, I will update. NO. CAVING.


	14. Come quick!

**This is the last chapter! **

**I have the results for the relationships... 22 votes- JINA. 8 votes- FABINA. **

**JINA WINS! Most of you are just sick of Fabina. I _completely _understand that. I'm a Jina and a Fabina fan.**

**Wellll, Review!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA!**

**Nina's POV**

I don't regret not talking to Fabian. If he's going to cheat on me, he's not even worth my time. Jerome and I drove home and made some mindless chatter on the way there. When we got to his-excuse me- _our _house, I unpacked and he kissed me goodnight. I went to bed with sweet thoughts filling my head...

…

…...

…...

In the morning, I woke up and looked around. I had forgotten that I was living at Jerome's now. I was staying in one of the guest rooms. It's right down the hall from his room. I rolled out of bed and dragged myself to the kitchen. It was sunny in the large room. Jerome was at the table drinking coffee. When he saw me, he turned to smirk at me.

"Morning gorgeous. Your hair looks _great._" He commented sarcastically. I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair. I took the seat next to him at the table and we stared at each other for a moment.

"What time do you go to work?"

"9:00. What? Trying to get me out of the house already?" He teased. I laughed and punched his arm playfully.

"What time do you get back at?"

"Around 6:00 or so. Alfie makes me wait for him to close the shop though, so it might be later. I'll text you if I'm going to be late." I nodded. Jerome and Alfie had opened a small joke/prank store in the city. They co-owned it after they got out of college. Jerome had studied business and Alfie had studied entertainment, so they made the perfect team.

"Okay. I'm meeting up with Amber sometime today. She might want to go to dinner. I'm not sure yet."

"Alright. Text or call me if you need anything. I have to be heading off now." Jerome said. He put his coffee cup in the sink and kissed me. It wasn't a sweet good bye kiss, it was better. We pulled apart and smiled. Then he had to go, so he got into his car and left. When he left, I got a text from Amber.

_Alfie just left. Brunch? x. ~Amber_

I read her text and replied...

_Sounds good. Coffee place at 10?x. ~Nina_

Immediately after I sent it, my phone vibrated.

_Okay! See you soon(: x. ~Amber_

I put my phone away and got ready to meet Amber. I wore a simple green top with skinny jeans. My hair was in a ponytail and I wore a scarf around my neck. I grabbed my purse and went out the door. It was a 20 minute drive there, and I pulled into the parking lot at the same time as Amber. She was driving her pink convertible.

"Hey!" She greeted cheerfully when she saw me.

"Hi!"

"Shall we go inside?" She asked. She was in a bright mood today... I nodded and we went inside. We sat at our usual table and talked while we waited for the waiter.

"Soo... Tell me about you and Jerome!" The blonde squealed in delight. I sighed, but couldn't help but smile.

"We're good. We're official now. He asked me to be his girlfriend last night!" I tried not to act _too _excited, but failed miserably. Amber clapped and bounced in her seat. She went into some story about something Alfie had said Jerome said about me. In the middle of her story, my phone rang and interrupted her.

"Who is it?" Amber asked. I fished my phone out of my purse and looked at the caller I.D... Weird...

"It's Alfie?" I answered her questioningly. She looked confused, so I answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Nina!" I heard Alfie sobbing from the other end.

"Alfie! What's wrong!"

"It's Jerome! We're at the hospital! Come quick! Something happened!"

**THE END. I'm not even kidding. I'm ending it here. 10-20 reviews for a sequel! Thanks(:**


End file.
